


Till the Heavens Stop the Rain

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. Kurt hasn't been initiating sex lately, so Blaine tries to sneakily masturbate, but Kurt walks in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Heavens Stop the Rain

Blaine is nervous. He feels like he's going to get caught doing something naughty. He hasn't felt this way in his own home since he lived with his parents. He peeks in on Kurt, and for a moment he watches him determinedly working away on his laptop in the living room. On a _Sunday_ of all days. Then Blaine goes into the bedroom and quietly closes the door.

Kurt had almost always been the one to initiate sex. Not because he was more sexual, or more confident or anything. Actually it's the opposite. Blaine was always afraid of pressuring Kurt, of making him feel like it was an obligation, that they had to do it because _Blaine_ wanted to.

So it's Kurt's role to look at him with darkened eyes and say "Let's go to bed early," or to turn their goodnight kiss into something more intimate, with more touching and pressing and sighs. Kurt always brings it up, and Blaine always says yes.

Lately Kurt has stopped doing that. Blaine knows it's probably just stress - exams are coming up, and money has been tight, and Kurt's dad had a minor health scare a month ago - so Blaine is waiting it out. Because he doesn't know what he would do if he asked and Kurt rejected him.

He takes off all his clothes, which feels strange, because it's the middle of the day. He lays down on the bed on top of the covers, closes his eyes, and runs his hands over his body. He tries to relax, but he feels pent up, on edge, listening for movement from the hallway.

He thinks about the way it feels to fuck into Kurt, slick and tight and hot. The way Kurt's delicate fingers feel in his ass, stretching him open. The way Kurt's mouth around his cock can get him almost all the way there and keep him at the brink of orgasm for long, torturous, rapturous minutes at a time.

He wraps his hand around his cock, now hard and so sensitive, and strokes it from the base to the wet head and back down again, slicking it up as he does. He grips hard and slides slow, tilting his head back and breathing deep, his chest rising and falling and the fingers of his free hand curling into a fist in the sheets.

He thinks about getting fucked in public, in the grass in a darkened park, or against a wall in a narrow walkway between two shops. He thinks about going to an orgy and being laved with attention by a ridiculous number of people at once, mouths on his cock and neck and fingers and toes, listening to enthusiastic moans from friends and strangers, men and women alike. He thinks about being fucked so many times by so many men and being so filled that his ass spills come down his legs, wet, slippery, filthy spatters of it as they just keep fucking him.

His hand speeds up. He reminds himself not to moan out loud as he listens to the slick slapping sound of his fist on his cock and wonders if it can be heard through the door. His gasps turn harsh and forceful. He thinks about come dripping down his face and a wet tongue licking into his ass.

" _Oh -_ "

Blaine stops and opens his eyes. His face burns. Kurt is standing frozen in the doorway. Blaine's cock pulses and twitches in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I -" Kurt looks him over, then looks back out into the hallway. "I should have knocked. I'll leave you alone." He steps back and starts to close the door.

"No -" Blaine's voice is choked and breathless. "You don't have to go."

Kurt stops. He blinks. "Don't you want privacy?"

"I want..." Blaine swallows. He tenses, and pushes himself to say it. "I want to be with you."

"So why did you sneak in here by yourself?"

Blaine shrugs, an awkward, one-shoulder shrug. "You looked busy, and you haven't seemed... amorous, lately."

" _Blaine_." Kurt comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. He pets Blaine's shoulder. "You can always _ask_. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could say no."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt leans down and kisses his face. "I want you to ask me. I want to know you think about it. Even if I'm not always in the mood, I still think you're gorgeous, and sexy, and it still makes me feel so good to know you want me."

"I don't suppose..." Blaine blushes. "Is there any chance you're in the mood right now?"

Kurt bites his lip. "I... am always in the mood to _watch_ you."

Blaine grins. "Really?"

Kurt lays down next to Blaine, pressing their legs together, and nuzzles against Blaine's neck, kissing it softly. He runs his hand over Blaine's chest as Blaine starts stroking himself again. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

Blaine laughs, but doesn't stop jerking off. "All kinds of things. Random stuff."

"Like what?"

"Uh... It's embarrassing."

"No it's not. You used to tell me about your fantasies all the time."

Blaine blushes and grips himself tighter.

"I promise I haven't become a prude in the meantime."

Blaine huffs out a laugh. "Um. It was just. You know. Orgies and stuff."

"Mm hmm?"

"And you. And sex in public."

"Sounds like fun." Kurt licks a line up Blaine's jaw and sucks on his earlobe.

"Mm... And come."

Kurt's breath feels hot against his ear. "What about it?"

"On me. _In_ me."

"On your face?"

Blaine strokes himself faster. "And dripping out of me."

Kurt reaches down to touch the tip of Blaine's cock. Then he brings his finger, wet with precome, to Blaine's lips and pushes inside to make him taste.

"Uuuunngh..." Blaine moans out loud and spreads his legs. His eyes flutter shut and his fist speeds to a blur.

"Come on yourself, so I can rub it all over you."

Blaine jerks his hips up, throws his head back, and his hand stutters and loses its rhythm as he shoots the first spurt of come onto his stomach. And Kurt _does_ rub it all over him, down his hip to his leg, as Blaine keeps coming and his brain shorts out with the feeling of Kurt's wet fingers smoothing down his inner thigh.

Blaine opens his eyes and watches Kurt, so intently touching him and spreading the sticky slipperiness, looking completely at ease and unselfconscious.

Blaine squeezes his legs together and squirms to feel the wetness squish around on his skin. He squeezes his cock and jerks with the zaps of hypersensitivity, sighing happily and laying back against his pillow.

Kurt kisses Blaine's side, taking his time waiting for Blaine's breath to slow. Then he asks "How was that? Is it ok that I didn't want to have sex?"

Blaine laughs. "Kurt. That _was_ sex."

"I mean... Is it ok that it was sort of one-sided."

" _So_ ok. Look how ok I am." Blaine grins, and cranes his neck for a kiss, which Kurt scoots back up the bed to give him. "Thank you for humouring me."

"Is it ok if I wash my hands and get back to work?"

"Only if I can steal you away for a computer-free supper later."

"Deal." Kurt kisses him again, a long, wet kiss, and gets up awkwardly, with his hands carefully away from his clothes. "And Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"If you want me to be involved, make sure you _ask_ from now on."

"I will. That was fantastic. If it's going to be like _that_ -"

Kurt smirks as he walks away, strutting across the room.

Blaine smiles. "I definitely will."


End file.
